The invention resides in an anchor for attachment to a light-weight construction panel which includes a support core with at least one cover plate, the anchor having a structured engagement section engaging the at least one cover plate of the light-weight construction panel by radial clamping.
Construction panels with support cores are often called sandwich panels, honeycomb panels or lightweight panels. All types of panels used in furniture construction have rigid cover plates consisting of thin particle boards, medium-, or high-density fiber plates, plywood or hard fiber plates. The sandwich panels generally include a center layer, that is, a support core for example of polyurethane foam or polysterol. In the honeycomb panels, often corrugated web inserts or so-called expanded honeycomb sheets are used as intermediate layers. Most lightweight construction panels have a raw density of less than 500 kg/m3. If, as intermediate layers, no fire resistant aluminum foams or expanded glass is used, the raw density is even below 350 kg/m3.
For comparison, the raw density of a particle board panel without cover plates is about 600 to 750 kg/m3.
If any hardware such as panel mounting means is to be attached for example by screws, a problem arises in that the mounting means can generally be fixed only to the thin upper cover plate.
In this respect, Applicants earlier application 2009-0272065 A1 discloses an anchor which includes a clamping section which engages the upper cover plate via transverse grooves or longitudinal grooves.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an anchor with a clamping section by which the anchor can be safely and durably mounted to the lightweight construction panel in a simple manner.